All You've Got
by ACEANDMARY
Summary: based off the movie all you've got, but i'm using softball instead of volleyball. major Naley soon and semi Brucas. Read and Review
1. Summary

Summary: Haley is great friends with Rachel and Bevin. They all play softball, and are on the Bear Creek Warriors. Brooke nd Terressa play softball for the Ravens, Bear Creeks rivals. Brooke is dating Lucas and Terressa is dating Nathan the star players of Ravens basketball. What happens when Bear Creek burns down and Haley and friends have to play on the Tree Hill team, and go to school there. Will Brooke and Haley clash on the field? Are the looks Nathan giving Haley flirtashish or is there seriously something there? And what about Teressa will she lose her position to Bevin?

A/N tell me if you think this will be a good story and I'll keep going. Also there will be no Peyton I hate her cuz she stole Lucas from Brooke. I have a few ideas for this but tell me if you have anymore. Oh and all characters will be semi out of character. The story is semi based on the movie All you've got.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I know that the chapter is short hopefully they'll get longer but I don't know. Review and tell me what you think**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haley Pov**

It was my Junior year championship game. We were up by one on the Ravens. "All Star" Brooke was coming up to bat with the tieing run on second base. I was pitching in the top of the seventh with two outs. After a long battle I stuck out the "amazing" Brooke Davis. As their team cried our team celebrated. This year was our year and next year would be even better.

You see me and my friends we ruled the team. My bestest friend since I was five, Rachel, was our catcher. Our other best friend Bevin, Bev, was the shortstop and I was the pitcher. We ruled the league, and the only people who had the slightest chance of stopping us were bitchy Brooke Davis and her lackey Teresa. They'd tried to beat us for three years, but a center fielder, and shortstop couldn't make up for a bad pitcher and catcher.

NO POV

"Hales look at Teresa cry to her boyfriend. He could do sooooo much better." Shouted Rachel as loud as possible

"Oh don't I know it."

"Hales you should make an attempt at him, if you don't I will!" Shouted Bevin.

"Oh don't worry I will. This summer I'm going to my beach house. He just bought the house by mine. We'll see eachother all the time."

"Haley Haley Haley, what about Damien? You're like the perfect couple," questioned Rachel with a jealous look. She had always liked Damien and was disappointed when I got him.

"Ya we broke up like a week ago. He was cheating on me with that whore Peyton Sawyer."

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible. Seriously were you not sleeping with him because Peyton is like a walking STD. Why have that when he can have you?"

"Bev you know I'm a virgin! I'm just waiting for the right person!"

"Oh Hales that's good. Don't be embarrassed we're proud of you. But I've got to go I'm going to California for the next three weeks for a family reunion." Said Bevin.

"And I've got to go too my dad's taking me to Florida for some "bonding" time."

"You guys have fun I'm going to hick country aka Tree Hill. Maybe I'll see that hunk there."

And off they went to their first summer apart. By the end of the summer Bevin had won nationals on her travel team. Rachel had been her usual "friendly" self, and mastered her throw to any base. Haley had spent her summer on the beach pitching in the sand, and tanning and hanging with the guys. Little did she know that her neighbor Nathan had been watching her all summer hoping that he'd get a chance with her.

Brooke and Teresa had had a semi big fight, but they were getting over it. Lucas and Brooke had been almost inseparable all summer, whereas Teresa and Nathan were only seen together if you count him leaving her house in the morning. Brooke was looking forward to playing center field again because she had practiced throwing the ball almost two hundred feet. Teresa had spent her summer fooling around with boys, and not practicing just expecting her spot to be there when she got back.


	3. Chapter 2

Haley POV

August 17. The day our school burned down. The day we found out we were all going to different schools. The day our year ended before it even started.

NO POV

"Hales, Bev, what are we going to do? I want to stay with you it's our senior year; what are we supposed to do?" screamed Rachel into the phone.

"Rach I don't know. My parents are sending me to Raleigh for private school. Why can't we all go to the same school?" yelled Haley.

"Did I ever tell you before I showed up at Bear Creek Private School that I was going to go to Tree Hill Public? They had a good team, and my parents weren't sure about paying for private school. They still have an ok team. Maybe we could all go there. We'd still be winners, and then we'd stay together." Said Bevin

"I don't know Bev; no one will like us there. What if they don't give us spots?"

"Hales they have to give us spots; we were started on the state champion team. They know we're good. And what's not to like? We're hot, fun, and incredibly single. I think we should do it."

"Rachel's right Hales; they can't not give us spots. And we'd get to stay together."

"I'll do it, but we have to convince our parents."

Haley POV

So we convinced our parents to let us play. The only rules were we were expected to keep our grades up, and keep practicing. So we were good to go. School starts tomorrow.

No POV

"Haley do you feel like people are staring at us, did we wear something wrong? I don't feel like we fit in." said Rachel

"I feel it to Rach, but why are all these kids in hoodies? Hasn't anyone taught them you have to look good on your first day; it's a must."

"Hales your such a retard. We dressed different because we're richer. We have the money and the clothes. Its not our fault their favorite person Brooke Davis is poor and can only afford ripped jeans and a hoodie. We look good in our skirts and halters. Forget it." Said Bevin

"Well look who it is. Its Haley James and the rest of her wannabe hooters friends."

"Brooke look in a mirror lately. We dress this way cuz we can. You're the one who thinks they're hott. We know we are."

"Haley James I heard your school burnt down. Feel like being on a real team now?"

"No not really. We just woke up today and felt like slumming. Thanks for helping us Brooke."

"The redhead speaks. Rachel feel like slumming, go back to your own team. We don't need you or want you here." Said Brooke and with that she turned away with Teresa and Lucas close on her heels.

"I don't know about Brooke but I know I want you here Haley James. Here's my number give me a call sometime." Said Nathan.

"Sorry she's not interested anyone who dates these sluts isn't worth it." Said Bevin.

"Well then I'm sorry that I can't dump her, so call me some time if you change your mind."

"Don't worry she won't!"

Haley POV

Why'd Bevin have to go and ruin this stupid thing. I've never had a good relationship, and a guy who actually seems interested in me is turned away by my blonde friend.


	4. Chapter 3

Teresa POV

I'm so annoyed with these stupid girls from Bear Creek. Stupid Haley is getting all the attention from the boys and the coach. Especially the coach.

Flashback

_Brooke and I were heading to the fields to use the batting cages, and when we get there what do we see but Haley pitching batting practice to Bevin with Rachel catching. They were just fooling around hitting the ball. Then Haley began to actually try really hard. Within seconds Rachel and Bevin caught the same brain wave and they all started trying really hard also. I didn't know what was happening and I tried to ignore it, but then I started hearing cheering._

_When I looked over I saw my boyfriend with Haley's old number on his stomache. He was fooling around but it was making me mad. Next to him was coach Whitey watching them playing. He had a grin on his face I'd never seen when I played. I yelled to Brooke to look, and when she did her eyes got really wide._

"_Teresa are you and Nathan broken up again?"_

"_No we're still together so I don't know what he's doing!"_

"_Teresa you should yell at him. If Lucas ever did that to me I'd never talk to him again!"_

"_We'll be fine he loves me. Haley is just an object of his eye for right now. All I care about is why Whitey is watching them. Its not time for tryouts, and they don't even know him."_

"_Well he coaches the basketball team so who would tell him other then your loving boyfriend. Does Nathan ever come to your practices or have Coach come see you on the off season?"_

"_No, but maybe it wasn't him. Maybe Whitey just heard that there were no kids here and came to see them. Why do you hate Nathan so much? Your dating his brother."_

"_Maybe, but Lucas is sweet and sensitive, and I know you know that Nathan sleeps around. We've fought about this so many times, but you won't give!"_

"_I'm not fighting about this again. I'm leaving I'd offer you a ride but you live a block away and if I gave you a ride we'd end up fighting more."_

"_Whatever bye"_

_End Flashback_

That's why I don't like Haley because she's trying to steal my boyfriend and the coach loves her. Since then they've practiced out there everyday, and Nathan has gone any days we don't have practice. I'm beginning to worry that maybe he's stopped loving me. But that's not possible. We've been through so much. I don't get why he thinks he can leave me for this girl

Brooke's POV

So I'm beginning to see that Haley Rachel and Bevin aren't as slutty as I thought they were. They might even be good people.

_Flashback_

_After Teresa left me at the fields I had no one to help me so I decided to go talk to Nate._

"_Hey buddy."_

"_Hey Brooke where's your sidekick."_

"_Sulking because she knows you know longer like her, and is beginning to see it."_

"_Its not that I don't like her, but you know how it is you've been dating Lucas since freshman year. I'm just tired of her. She's a slut, and she judges people before she even knows them."_

"_Yeah but you're a man whore. You sleep around and we all know it, but yet you've always been good for her till now. We're friends, what happened?"_

"_Haley happened. I don't know her that well but she's great. Brooke we've been friends forever. You know me. I can usually judge people pretty well if I need to. Haley is a good person; she's just misjudged. You should give her a chance because you're never going to win states this year if you can't work as a team"_

"_I'll try Nathan because I trust you completely, but if she screws me or Teresa over its done."_

"_That's all I ask, and you can start now by asking to play outfield with them."_

"_Ok but first answer a question. I know for a fact Haley's never given you the time of day, so why do you paint your stomach with her number, and get Coach to see her?"_

"_I did it because she's kind and sweet, and she deserves to have Coach see how great she is. Not because she needs it, but because she deserves it. Its so funny that you guys call her a whore when she's like the most socialite girl in the world. She has more pressure put on her then my parents, but she gets past it. That's why"_

_End Flashback_

That day I learned more about Haley and Nathan I'd known throughout my whole life. I went and asked Haley Rachel and Bevin if I could join, and they took me right in. Little by little I joined in until I was playing everyday. Teresa and I began to stop hanging out together as much because of me spending time with them. Lucas and Nathan came to almost all the "practices" and cheered us on. Afterwards the four of us and Lucas would go to Karen's café, and Nathan would go out with Teresa or something. I lost contact with Teresa since that fight.

No POV

"Rachel this isn't right you and Brooke are friends."

"Yeah but she thinks she can take Haley from me. So Luke I can take her from you."

A/N little bit of a cliff hanger there. I bet you can semi guess what's happening. I think I'm taking the Naley relationship to fast though. Must have at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter


End file.
